Not Losing Another Chance
by Aomy
Summary: Mezumi Kisara disappeared right after the final match of Kiseki No Sedai. A month have past and now she is going to attensd the school in Kaijo. There, she meet one of the Kiseki No Sedai's player Kise ! While Kise, who have feelings for her during Teiko, when she meets him, what will he do ? Kise X OC
1. Prologue

**Hai everyone! This is my second fic and I thought of writing about Kise ! So please enjoy the story ! **

**#Note : I do not own the character of Kuroko No Basuke , I only own my OC**

* * *

It has been a month since the last she saw them. She didn't say anything to them or maybe it should be said as she doesn't know what to say to them as they're not the one she once knew anymore. Wait, not a month she thought, she tried to remember and finally decided not to think about it since she is going to have a new start and also is going to be a student in Kaijo High.

She had a brown hair which was about her shoulder and at the end of her hair is a little curl, she had a pair of beautiful brown eyes, she is about 165 cm tall, her former school is Teiko and her name is Mezumi Kisara.

She appeared in front of the gate of Kaijo and start to walk towards the school building.

' If I didn't forget, I must go and meet my class teacher. ' as she started to think, a loud shouting by a group of girls was heard by her. She sigh and turn around to see what's the matter then she saw a group of girl surrounding a male with a yellow, medium long hair.

' He seems so familiar...Erm...Never mind, I must go and meet my class teacher at the teacher's office. ' she thought as she start to head towards her class teacher's office.

\- Time Skip -

Their class teacher walk inside the class room and put her books on the table just right after the bell rings. All the student went back to their seats quickly as they sat down, some of them began to wonder about the girl standing behind their class teacher. " Let me introduce your new classmate, Kisara Mezumi. " as their teacher began to speak.

Kisara then bow and said , " My name is Kisara Mezumi please just call me Kisara as I am not really used for people being formal to me. Nice to meet you all ! "

Then suddenly a male sitting at the end of the middle row stand up, making all the student including the teacher and Kisara look at him in surprise. That male who is stand up was the well known model, Kise Ryouta.

When Kisara recognized the male who just stand up, she thought in surprise, ' Is that...Kise !? '

**KISE'S POV**

' Mezumicchi !? ' without realising, I stand up from my chair making all my classmates including the teacher and Mezumicchi look at me.

" Something matters Kise ? " my class teacher asked.

" Ah, nothing. Sorry, " I said as I sit at my chair again.

" Fine. Mezumi, please have a sit at the empty seat beside Kise as I am going to start teaching. "

Kisara nodded and walks towards the seat beside me.

**END OF POV**

* * *

\- Break Time -

Kisara gets up from her seat just at the same time, a short hair girl and a long black hair girl approach her.

" Um...Kisara-san, do you want to eat with us at the cafeteria ? " the short hair girl said.

" Yeah, thanks for inviting me... " she paused for a while because she didn't know the name of those two girls.

" Ah ! Sorry for not introducing ourselves before ! My name is Ao Kuniera ! Just call me Ao ! Nice to meet you ! " the long hair girl said realising that they haven't introduce themselves.

" My name is Moka Iesura ! Nice to meet you ! " the short hair girl grin.

" Nice to meet you too ! And thanks for inviting me Ao-san ! Moka-san ! " Kisara said with a smile.

" Let' s go before the break is over ! " said Ao cheerfully.

" Right ! " Moka said as she pull Kisara's arm.

' They seems nice and friendly... I'm glad I have met friends with them today. ' Kisara thought

**So, how was it ? I think the next chpter there will be more for Kise and Kisara ! Well I wish this chpter is good enough.. and I guess I will be upsating next week again or this saturday...So, see you next time !**


	2. Chapter 1- Lie

**Hi everyone~ Please enjoy the next chpter~**

* * *

**~A Week After Kisara Transfer to Kaijo High~**

The ball went inside the ring again. This time, the ball was being dunked more harder than the last time by the yellow hair man.

" Stupid ! The ring might be broken by you ! I'll hit you ! " Kasamatsu yelled at the yellow hair man.

" Ouch ! Gomen senpai ! " Kise cried in pain and continue again, " You're already hitting me senpai. "

Kasamatsu sigh, he knew something is bothering Kise lately but he didn't expect him to dunked the ball into the ring this hard. Almost making the ring broke. Just when he was going to ask Kise what was bothering him, Kise said, " Sorry senpai, but please allow me to skip today's practice amd with that Kise quickly rush to the entrance door.

" What !? Oi ! Kise ! Geez...… I guess I will make him run 20 laps tomorrow as punishment. " Kasamtsu rubs his head and continue practicing.

* * *

' The girl who just pass by the gym, is it Mezumicchi ? ' Kise thought as he quickly ran after the girl who just pass by the basketball gym.

Not long after that, a figure of a girl who was going to turn to the left side was seen by Kise he then yelled, " Mezumicchi ! "

The girl stop walking and turn around. ' Kise !? ' she thought in surprise as she see the male who was running towards her calling her name. She quickly turn around and was about to walk away soon but was stop by a pair of strong arms which hug her from behind.

" Please let go of me , Kise-kun " she said softly.

Kise blushed as he suddenly realized that he had hug her. He quickly release her and let her turn around and face him.

" Is there something you need? Kise-kun ? " she asked

" ' Kise-kun? ' although we didn't met each other for a month, I didn't expect you to change so much Mezumicchi, you used to call me Ryota back in Teiko. " Kise said as he was somewhat a little surprise to the sudden change of the brown hair girl.

" I'm sorry, but if I remembered, I think I haven't met you nor know you before and I also believe that this is the first time I've met you. "

Kise was stunned by her words. He can't be mistaken because her eyes, her face and all other things about her is just exactly the same as the girl he have like back in Teiko. There is a silent between them for a few seconds then Kise finally led put a fake cry, " So cruel ! Have you forgotten about me Mezumicchi !? "

" I'm really sorry... But I really do not know you. "

" Do you have any car accident or did something else happen that makes you forget about all the people around you ? " Kise asked

" No. " she replies quickly. " Perhaps..."

" Perhaps? "

" Perhaps the one you meet is my sister but not me back in Teiko. "

" But how do you know my name ? "

" When the first day I transfer here, you're the one who suddenly get up from your chair right? And that's how I know you name. "

" Yeah, it does makes sense on how you know my name. " Kise smiled awkwardly remembering that day he suddenly gets up because of seeing her. " But hey, if the I met back in Teiko is your sister, then you and her were...identical twins!? "

" Um..yeah, " she answered

" Amazing ! How does it feel to have a sister who just looks like you ? " Kise asked with curiousity.

" Well, it's fun...sort of... " she said while looking at the ground.

' I'm sorry Kise. ' she thought

" If there's nothing else , I shall be going to my club right now. See you tomorrow Kise-kun ! " she said with a smile

" Ok then, see you tomorrow... Kisaracchi ! " Kise said

Kisara replied him with a fake smile and walk away.

* * *

She sit on her bed as soon as she finished her shower and changes to her sleeping pyjamas. She put her earphones on and started listening to the songs in her music player.

' I'm sorry Ryota, it's just that I still confused with myself. I don't know why I don't have anything to say to you nor the Kiseki No Sedai after I realized that you and them have changed nor I don't know why I acted like this. I just feel like avoiding you as much as I can so that there will be no awkwardness between us whenever we met. I've made up a lie, a lie that could be found out anytime or soon. But what I need now is more time. Enough time for me to find out what's the problem with me that causes me to acted like this even I was confused with myself. When I've found it... ' She sigh. ' What will I do if I have found it? '

She is confused, confused by herself. She even felt that she didn't have the right to talk nor to face Kise after saying those lie to him. She close her eyes and not long after that, she drifted to her sleep.

**How was it then? Hope you enjoy it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

' Just when I believe I could meet and speak to her again, who would have thought the one I met is her twin. ' the yellow hair male thought. ' I thought that Mezumicchi had changed her last name to Kisara since her name back in Teiko is Mezumi Kisana. ' he thought again as he spotted a familiar girl coming out from the convenience store not far away from him.

" Kisaracchi ! " the yellow hair male yelled.

Kisara recognize the voice of the person who call her, she wanted to pretend to not heard him and walk away quickly but she knew if she walk away, the yellow hair male would notice that she is trying to avoid him so she turned around and smile to the yellow hair male.

" Morning, Kise-kun. "

" Morning Kisaracchi ! Let's walk to school together ! "

" Sure. "

They walk together to the school. On the way to school , it was totally silence. None of them have started a conversation to broke the silence. Kisara listening to cethe music on her MP3 while Kise was playing with his phone. Then, a moment later, Kise close his phone and put it back to his bag.

" So, where's Mezumicchi now ? " he ask while trying to broke the silence between them.

" She is currently staying in Australia, she said that she wanted to try and study there. "

" When is she coming back then ? " he ask again.

" I don't know, she didn't say anything to me about coming back to Japan. " she said

A silence occur between them again but suddenly Kisara trip on a can. Just as she is going to trip, a hand grab her arm. " Thanks, for helping Kise. " Kisara muttered but loud enough to be heard by Kise.

" No problem ! Anyways…be careful Kisaracchi ! " Kise said.

" I will " she said with a smile.

Not long after that, they arrive to Kaijo. Like always, Kise would be surrounded by his fan girls so Kisara just walk to the class by her own. She went to her seat and open her bag and took out some books for the first period.

* * *

Kisara was walking pass the basketball gym when she found many girls there cheering for Kise. She went inside and realized that there is a match between Kaijo and... ' Seirin ? If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the school Kuroko and Kiyoshi senpai attend ? ' she thought.

Although Kisara had not been in contact with other five of the Kiseki No Sedai's member, there is someone she keeps in contact to and that is Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man. They're close to each other and Kuroko can be considered as her best friend and the only one to know the reason why she disappeared right after the final match.

Kisara stand beside the entrance door of the gym and started to watch the match between Kaijo and Seirin. She then spotted a player wearing a number 10 jersey, ' That's Kagami ? How he play is not as bad as I thought. No wonder Kuroko choose him as his new light. ' she thought.

She was also impressed on how each player in Seirin plays. She also adores them back in Teiko and even now. She then realized that Kiyoshi wasn't playing in the game nor present at the bench. ' I guess I'll ask Riko senpai after the match ' she thought as she continued to watch the match.

**Time Skip**

" Congratulation on your winning. " she smiled as she said to the players of Seirin and their coach. They're sitting on the bench resting a while before going to the change room to change their clothes.

Riko and the rest of the player turn their head to see who's congratulating them.

" Long time no see senpai , Kuroko-kun ! "

" Kisana !? " Hyuuga and Riko said as they were surprised to see her.

" Long time no see Kisana-san" Kuroko said.

She smiles and said, " I've seen your match. It's an interesting match also please call me Kisara while we're still here. "

" Why ? " Riko asked.

" I'll tell you later. It may confused you if I tell you now. "

* * *

** So how was these chpter ?I'm still thinking about how Kise will show his feelings -" . I'll try my best to write it thought. **

** don't you all think these chpter is somewhat not interesting ._. ? Anyway, see you next time !**


	4. Chapter 3 - The beginning

They're celebrating their victory on a steak restaurant and while they're waiting for their steak to come, the freshmen start introducing themselves to Kisara and Kisara also started to told everything to the second year and the freshmen of Seirin. At first, Riko didn't want the freshmen to hear so she told them to move to another table for a while but Kisara said she didn't mind and it is okay to let them hear.

" So, that's why you leave Teiko after that ? " Riko asked. Kisara just nodded.

" Why does it bother you that they change? " Kagami said suddenly.

" That's why, I didn't know why does it bothers me if they change and I am still searching for the answer. I know it sounds foolish acting like that but I just can't face them. I suddenly felt that they're a stranger to me and i felt uncomfortable to them, " Kisara said as she lower her head.

At the same time, the owner came out with a large steak and served it to all the second year and the first year's freshmen except for Riko amd Kisara.

Kisara sweatdropped and thought, ' I can see why Riko senpai suggest us to these restaurant. Everyone was speechless when they see the steak and it was also a free steak if they can finished it in 30 minutes if not, they must pay 10 000 yen for each person.

Everyone start eating the steak but not long after Kuroko said, " Sorry, I give up. " whule the other hand Kagami said, " This is good, is there any chance of seconds? "

' It is just the same as his name, Taiga. Since tiger eats a lot of meat, ' Kisara thought while giggling at the expressions of the second years while seeing Kagami have finished eating the steak.

30 minutes later, they walk out from the restaurant. Kisara was standing beside Kagami and she said, " You're really a tiger Kagami. "

" Hey ! " Kagami yelled.

" Well, I guess I need to head back home, See you guys again and thanks for today ! " Misara said while waving to them.

" See you again too, Kisana ! " Riko said while waving too at Kisara.

Kisara said goodbye to them and walk away. A minutes later, Kisara stop walking when she realize that she had forgot to ask her senpai about something. ' Damn! I forgot to ask Riko senpai about Kiyoshi senpai ! Ergh...I guess I'll just ask her the next time we met. '

Just as she is about to walk again, her cellphone rings. She took out her cellphone and answered.

" Moshi-moshi ? "

" Kisana, it's me you still nearby? "

" Yeah, I am. Is there something you need from me senpai ? "

" Did you see Kuroko ? "

" No, I didn't. I will call you if I see him. "

" Okay, thanks Kisana. "

" No problem, " she said and she hung up her phone and holds it on her hand in case that Riko would call her again.

' Does he exchange his cellphone number with his teammates !? ' Kisara thought as she can't help but keep looking around to search for Kuroko while on the way to her home.

She walk and walk until she see a bookstore. She went inside the bookstore to bought some novel since she had a habit of reading before going to bed. Not long after that she came out from the bookstore with a couple of novel and put it inside her bag and continue to head home while looking around searching for her best friend. She was walking on the zebra cross when she felt her cellphone which she still holds in her hand buzzed. She stop walking and open the message and realize that it was from her senpai, Riko.

' We've found him. And sorry for making you search for him too when you're on your way home. '

She then replied stating that it's okay since she is happy to help then just as she put her cellphone inside her bag, a familiar voice called her from behind, " Kisana ! " . When she look around, she realized that a black car was just about to hit her. She was stunned and she didn't have the time to react . ' Crap ! ' she thought.

* * *

She then felt someone grip her arm tightly and pull her out of the zebra cross just when the car is about to hit her. The next thing she knew is that she is being embraced by him. The famous model and also the male she had lied to, Kise Ryouta.

" Kise ? " she muttered.

Kise hugs her tighly and said, " Idiot ! What if you really get hit !? Do you know how scared I was just when I see that you're about to be hit by the car !? I've lose you once and now I won't let that happen again ! "

Kisara was startled by the sudden words coming out from him. ' Has he found out ? But it's impossible ! There's no way he could found out this quickly ! ' she thought. As the embrace grew tighter, Kisara finally said, " Kise-kun , please let go. I can't breathe if you hug me this tight. "

Kise quickly let go of Kisara and muttered, " Sorry. "

" Mistaking me for my sister again ? " she asked.

" Kisaracchi !? " Kise said as soon as he recognized the person in front of him just by remembering what does she said a while ago

Kisara then asked, " Am I that really similar to her in everyway that it makes you keep mistaking me for her ? "

" Sort of. " he replied awkwardly.

" Sigh, thanks for saving me anyway Kise-kun ! " she smiled as she finish talking.

Kise blushed as soon as he sees her smile and asked, " How about I walk you home? It's a but late now and it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk home alone. "

While Kisara who didn't notice that Kise was blushing said, " It's fine. I can walk home by myself. "

" No choice for you , if anything happens to you , I will be killed by your sister, " he said.

" O-okay then, thanks. " Kisara said awkwardly

**~ On the way to Kisara's home ~**

They walk side by side but neither of them have talk since Kise start walking her home. Kisara can't help but felt a little nervous or to be said as uncomfortable walking beside Kise.

A few minutes later, Kisara finally said, " Kise-kun , do you really meant it ? "

" What do you mean ? " Kise asked, not understand by what Kisara said.

" About before...Forget what I say just now. " Kisara said suddenly, realizing that it might make her more awkward whenever he's around.

" What is it ? "

" I told you to forget it. Thanks for walking me home anyway , Kise -kun . See you on Monday, " Kisara said as she stop walking.

Kise then realized that they have arrived at her house and he said, " My pleasure Kisaracchi ! See you on Monday too ! "

Kisara said goodbye to him and went inside her house.

**Time Skip**

It was already 9 p.m. Kisara was sitting on her bed with her sleeping pyjamas, she decided to read the novel she bought from the bookstore but suddenly she remembered the words that Kise said to her while embracing her, made her blush. ' Damn you Kise ! ' she thought while unable to forget those words he said to her.

Then suddenly her phone ring and it makes her wonder who could call her this late.

" Moshi -moshi ? " she said

" Kisaracchi ! Sorry for calling you thus late. "

' Kise !? How does he know my cellphone number !? I don't even remember give it to him ! ' she thought then she remembered that only one person could possibly give her number to Kise. ' I'll get him later ' she thought.

" Kisaracchi ? " Kise called

" Sorry, I was dazing. What is it ? "

" Well, I was thinking how about we go out tomorrow ? "

" Sorry but I'm not free tomorrow. Maybe next time. "

" That's too bad , okay then sorry for calling you this late. "

" It's fine. Is there something else ? If not, I'll hung up. "

" Wait ! Don't hung up first. I just want to hear your voice that's all. " Kise quickly said.

" Could you repeat it again Kise ? I'm kind of didn't get what you just said. " Kisara said as she couldn't hear what does Kise said as he was speaking so quickly.

" I didn't said anything ! Bye ! " with that, he hung up

' What's the matter with him ? I guess I will text Kuroko first, ' she thought

To : Kuroko

Subject : what the hell

" I'll curse you Kuroko ! Why did you give him my number !? "

A minutes later, Kuroko replied,

" He ask me. "

then Kisara text him again,

" Even he ask, doesn't meant you could give him my number just like that ! "

Kuroko then replied,

" You didn't told me about not giving him your phone number. "

Kisara text him again,

" Ergh...Fine, you win. So where were you today while we're eating the steaks ? "

Kuroko then replied again,

" I'm too full so I decided to go for a walk but I met Kise in front of the restaurant and he ask if he could talk to me for a while. "

Kisara then replied,

" He didn't ask you about me right ? "

Kuroko just answer with a No then he texted Kisara again,

" But , I can't believe that you would told my teammates. "

Kisara then replied,

" Well, I have known your senpais and I always told everything to them cause they're the only one including you which can understand me. As for the rest, I feel that I could trust them and they're all really friendly that's all. Moreover, I really like your team. They're really impressive and strong. How I wish that I could attend your school. "

Kuroko then replied again ,

" Indeed they're strong and I also really like them. And Kisana- san please stop running away from your problems. "

Kisara then reply :

" I won't , I'm trying to. Don't worry. "

Kisara then send it to Kuroko and turn off her phone and put it on her table. She wanted to read the novels but she choose to not due to her street basketball match the next day.


	5. Chapter 4 - Play with Us

**I'm terribly really really sorry for not updating for so long ! I usually write the story through my phone but then one day I suddenly can't write it through my phone. And starting next monday I won't be update my story for months so this is it ! chpter 4 ! Hope ya enjoy !**

To : Kisana

Subject : Where are you ?

" Kisana-san where are you ? "

-a minute later -

From : Kisana

Subject : -

" What's up ? "

\- a minute later -

To : Kisana

Subject : Need help

" I need your help. "

\- a minute later -

From : Kisana

Subject : come to the park

" I'm going to have a match at a nearby park. Come and meet me. "

-a minute later -

To : Kisana

Subject : OK

" OK then, I'm going to meet you there. "

The phantom player then press the sent button and turn his head to the read and black hair male standing beside him and said, " Let's go to the park Kagami-kun. "

Kagami blinked and said, " Huh ? Aren't we going to her house ? "

Kuroko then replied, " She told us to meet her there. "

\- At the Park -

" Kisana ! " a black hair male with a spiky hair called Kisara and pass the ball to her.

Kisara caught the ball and dribble it towards the ring then suddenly someone runs in front of her trying to stop her.

" Don't think I'll let you go through me just because you're a girl. " the guy who was trying to stop her smirked.

" I won't let you stop me either, " Kisara replied with a smirk.

Before he realize, Kisana have already pass through him and throw the ball to the ring.

' Are you kidding me ? So fast ?! ' he thought.

" Keep it up guys ! 5 more points! " shouted the male with a black and spiky hair.

While Kagami and Kuroko who just arrive at the park,

" It seems there's a match going on in the park, " Kagami said.

As they approached the crowd which was surrounding the basketball court, Kagami was surprised for what he had seen. Kisana's way of playing basketball was amazing. She pass through the guys who was trying to stop her easily even her teammates was amazing too and she seems different than the Kisana he had just met yesterday.

' 2 more points and the match will be over, ' Kisara thought while dribble the ball. She then pass the ball to her one of her teammates and next, the ball was pass to the black and spiky hair male. The male with a black and spiky hair caught the ball and dunk it towards the ring.

30 to 25. Kisara's team wins. They cheered happily even the people who was surrounding the court cheered for them.

" Let's go and greet her Kagami-kun, " said Kuroko while walking to where she was.

" O- Okay," Kagami replied.

* * *

" Good Job Kisana ! " the male with a black and spiky hair said while put his arms around Kisara's shoulder.

" Thanks Ryo-nii ! " Kisara said happily.

" Geez Ryo, don't you ever make Kisana as a bet next time ! " a male called Ray with a blonde hair said.

Ryo then said, " Sorry. "

" It's fine Ray san ! At least I've fun with all of you ! Let's do these again sometime ! " Kisara cheered.

" Like making you as a bet again ? " Ryo said.

" Don't you dare Ryo ! " Ray and the rest of his teammates said in unison.

" Sorry for disturbing, but may I borrow Kisana-san for a while ? " Kuroko said suddenly while standing behind Ryo making Ryo startled. While Kagami who was standing behind Kuroko just sweatdropped.

" Kuroko ! Kagami ! " Kisara said.

" Woah ! You totally scared me man ! " Ryo said.

" Erm...Ryo-nii, this is my friend Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, " Kisara said.

" Pleased to meet you, Ryo senpai. " Kagami and Kuroko said at the same time.

" Pleased to meet you too, well, go ahead. But make sure she comes home on time. "

" See you next time then Ryo-nii and the rest of you ! " Kisara said.

* * *

" This store's hamburger is the best ! " Kisara cheered happily while eating her burger.

" Are you a girl ?! You eat too much ! " Kagami said after seeing Kisara eating her 3rd burger. While Kuroko just drink his vanilla milkshake.

" You eat more than me Kagami ! " Kisara said to him.

" Anyway, you said you need my help. What is it ? " Kisara said as she take a bite of her burger.

Kuroko stop drinking his milkshake and said, " Playing in the match. "

" You mean, playing in the interhigh ? " Kisara said.

Kuroko replied with a nod.

" But, with who ? " Kisara asked.

" Us, " Kuroko said.

**That's all ! How is it ?Well, I'm not really good at writing the process of Kisara/Kisana playing the basketball so sorry. I will write the next chpter when I have time. Thank You for reading !**


	6. Chapter 5 - Let's work hard together !

**Hey guys ! Sorry for not updating for soooo longgg I've been busy of preparing the test for my last year in middle school so I will be updating if I've the time to do it again. And here's chpter 5 ! Hope ya enjoy it X)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Let's work hard together !**

" Sure ! Why not ! " she answered without any sign of hesitation.

" That quick !? " Kagami yelled. " Don't you want to think more about it ?! "

" Why should I ? I have considered you two as my best friend and Seirin was like a family to me, if they need help, why should I decline it ? "

" Are you sure Kisara-san ? Even if you're going to play against Kise-kun ? " Kuroko asked.

Kisara clenched her fist. Yes, she had decided it. She will not turn away again...She will face it. " Yeah...I'm really sure. The reason I'm accepting your offer is because first, I want to play with you again, playing with the other generation of miracles again and lastly, preventing myself from running away again and again. "

" Wait a minute... What does it have to do with that ikemen ? " Kagami asked without thinking.

Kisara sighed. " I thought I have told you during the last time we met? "

Kuroko took a sip and said, " You're really a baka sometimes Kagami-kun. "

Kagami growled, " Hey ! Ergh..fine forget what I just asked. So, are we going back to the coach after this ? "

" Riko- senpai ? " Kisara was confused. What does it have to with the Seirin's coach ? She thought that there's no way that Riko-senpai would be related to the question that Kuroko had just asked her.

" You will know soon, Kisara-san. " Kuroko answered as it looks like that he had read her mind.

-Time Skip to Seirin's gym-

Finally, she had made a decision...She hoped that she made the right decision. A decision that won't make her regret just like the lies she made up to fool him. She felt guilty of lying to him but she can' help it. At that time, she was just thinking of keeping a distance from him. She didn't know why but she just wanted to get away, not wanting to accept the fact that those people she once knew, the man she once like...has changed. But now, she had decided. She will not runaway anymore.

" Kisara ? Why are you standing there ? Come in. " the captain of the basketball said.

Kisara has finally snapped out of her thoughts and she apologise and walk towards Riko and the rest of the basketball member. " Nice to meet all of you again ! " Kisara cheered.

" I'm glad you're back again, Kisana. " Riko smiled.

" Sorry, for making you worry senpai. " Kisara replied. " Anyway, senpai, I heard from Kuroko-kun that you needed me so, here I am. What's the matter ? "

" I guess that Kuroko had asked you to play with us right ? "

" Um...Yeah but what does it have to do with it ? "

" I know that it will be difficult for you from the other school to play for us so I change my mind. "

" What is it then ? " she give Riko a face of full confusion

" Can you be our manager and also help me..train them ? I know that you're not good at training or teaching people but you just need to help them improve by playing during practice. " Feeling bad for asking Kisara, she continued, " If you didn't want it, it's fine. I won't force y- " before Riko could finish her words, Kisana hugged her suddenly, " What are you talking about Riko san ?! There's no way I would decline it moreover, its the contrary ! I'm happy to help you all ! " Kisana backed away and pull out a shirt from her bag and tie her hair. While the others was confused by her action.

Kisana put her hands on her hips and cheered, " What are you all doing ? Let's get started ! "

**Hey guys! What abou this chptr ? I'm really sorry that I haven't update for such a long time and sorry if this chptr does not really interest you. Now I feel sort of like Sakurai Ryo..hahah never mind, I'll update more if have time but I won't let you all to wait for so long ! Bye, see you on the next chptr :) !**


	7. Chapter 6 - Kisana ?

**Hey guys ! I update again hehe... I hope you will enjoy this chptr because... Even the next chptr will also be full of Kise and Kisara ! But anyway I want to make something clear :**

**1\. When Kisana is having a match during the evening, she tied up her hair and when she was with Kagami and Kuroko, her hair was down ( may not be important but I'm afraod that u'll be confused )**

**2\. She brought 2 bsketball shirts with her and 2 casual shirts for a change ( sorry for not mentioning)**

* * *

-At the changing room-

' Damn,it feels so good to shower after exercising...Good thing I brought an extra shirt with me. I can't believe I would need to change two shirts in one day but well,it feels really refreshing ! ' but while Kisara was changing her clothes, her phone rings. ' Weird. Who would call me on Saturday ? ' Kisara reach for her phone which she put it inside her bag. " Moshi- moshi ? "

After answering the phone, Kisara couldn't help but feel the sense guilty after knowing who it was. " Kisara-cchi ! "

" Kise ? What's up ? Why are you calling me all of a sudden ? "

" I've just finished my work so I thought we could have dinner together ? Are you free now ? "

Kisara hesitated before answering. She wanted to lie but she couldn't because she had promise to herself that she will not run away again, not anymore. She didn't want to lie to him again ever since she told him who he met was her twin not her. " Kisara-cchi ? Are you still there ? "

" Sorry Kise, I mean yeah. I would love to. Where are we going to meet then ? "

" I'll come and pick you up. Where are you ? "

" Seirin. "

" Seirin ? What are you doing there ? " Before she could answer, Riko knocked on the door. " Kisana ? Are you done yet ? Let's go. Everybody's waiting ! "

' Crap ! ' Kisara thought. But first she need to hang up the phone as soon as possible or Kise will really find out.

" Coming ! Erm... I'll see you in front of their school gate later then. " with that she end the call and let out a sigh. ' Better come out with a good reason later. '

-Skip to Kisara and Riko walking back to the gym-

" Who were talking to in the changing room ? " Riko asked.

" Kise. "

" Ah..Sorry, I didn't know that. Did I just make him suspicious then ? "

" It's fine. Dunno but let's hope he didn't hear it. " Kisara didn't know it. Really. All she could do is hope that if he finds out, is when the day she get the answer she hope to find. After a minute of silence, Kisara start a topic, " I won't be walking with you all later, Kise said that he want to come and pick me up. "

" Where are you guys going ? A date ? " Riko teased.

Kisara giggled and replied, " Definitely not a date. We're just going for a dinner, that's all. "

" Who knows ? He sees you as Kisana right ? "

" Maybe. By the way, I didn't see him anywhere. Where is he ? "

" You mean, Kiyoshi ? He was in the hospital. "

Kisara was suprised on hearing this, she wanted to ask what happened but she had a feeling that she will know it by herself somehow so, she just nodded and asked which hospital is it. Before she had chance to ask, her phone rang. She answered her phone but she didn't have chance to speak. " Kisara-cchi ! I'm in front of the gate now. Where are you ? "

" I'm coming out now. Wait for me a bit. " she replied then hang up the call. She turned to her senpai to say something but it seems that Riko has know it so she said, " I'll tell them for you. Just go and have fun. " giving Kisara a smirking face. " Thanks and I've already said it ! It is not a date ! " Kisara exclaimed and walk towards the school gate.

-In front of the school gate-

Kisara was walking towards the gate until she saw a figure of a certain blonde man leaning against the wall.

She didn't even need to check it since the male look at her and wave at her cheerfully. " Kisara-cchi ! "

" Hey. " Kisara just answered but then Kise didn't continue to speak but instead keep staring at Kisara thus, making Kisara wonder why does the blonde man, who was usually cheerful would suddenly become quiet. Feeling uncomfortable, Kisara cleared her throat, waving her hands in front of him, " Kise-kun ? Is there something on my face ? Why are you looking at me ? "

The blonde man finally snapped back to reality and answered, " S-sorry, I just couldn't believe..."

" ? "

" I just couldn't believe that you're not Mezumi-cchi. Because you two...were just so similar. That's why I couldn't help but keep feeling suspicious about you. "

' I'm really sorry. ' Kisara decided to change the topic as soon as possible. While suggesting that they could started to walk she said, " Everyone would. Anyway, where are we going then ? "

" How about your house ? " Kise suggested.

Kisara nodded, " Great idea... W- what ?! "

" We're going to your house for dinner. What's the matter ? " Kise asked, confused by the sudden reaction of her.

" No- nothing. I thought that we're going for a dinner outside ? "

" I plan to but I think that it might make you feel tired. Don't worry, I have bought the things we need for cooking. " Kise gave her a happy grin.

" Oh..ok... " Kisara answered. ' Damn it. What I'm going to do later !? I didn't expect that we would eat together at my house ! Argh ! '

They continued to walk towards Kisara's house but either of them have talk since the last conversation they had. Well, they tried to but it didn't work out though it always will end with a nod or a awkward laugh.

-Kise's Pov-

This is really the first time, with a girl walking beside me and either of us have talked. Usually, I could talk to a girl without ending the conversation but this is..Kisara. I glance at Kisara-cchi for a seconds so that she won't notice. Really, how could a twin would be so much simular to each other !? I mean, there is still a possibility that they have a different personality right ? But the way she acted...sometimes it really reminds me of Kisana. To be honest, back in teiko the one who I couldn't call by their first name even I tried is Kisana. I always tried but will always end up with a blush. I did like her but I didn't have any courage to say it to her because I'm afraid that our friendship will be broken. I'm also afraid that she will not feel the same and by the time I've prepare myself to say it, it was already too late. She disappears suddenly not even leaving a message of farewell. But then one day, when I finally think that she comes back to me, I feel really happy. But then, it was only her twin sister.

Everytime I saw Kisara, I always sees her as Kisana and I had an urged to hug her tightly. I wanted to tell her that I don't want to lose her anymore, I wanted to hold her hand so that she won't leave me anymore. But I couldn't because this is Kisara not Kisana. Although they might be similar to each other in every same way, but I need to remind myself that they're different person. I was thinking until a voice snapped me back to my reality, " We're here. " Kisara said while stopping in front of the door. I knew this place, this is the place that I used to come and spent some of my free time here, with Kisana. "It really brings back memories, " I smiled.

" Well, those happy memories were really unforgetable. " Kisara answered.

I was surprised. How could Kisara know that I used to come here and hang out with Kisana ? Could it be...

" I know it because I used to call my sister and she told me everything before she goes to sleep. " Kisana quickly said. I wanted to asked her again but before I could open my mouth, she giggled, " I think, it's better to talk inside than talking outside right ? "

**That's all ! See you guys...maybe...after sometime ? Hope you like it ! :)**


	8. Chapter 7- Flashbacks

**Hey mina ! I'm back again ! Sorry for not updating for sooo longg pleasr forgive me well half its because nowadys..I seldom watch anime and my love for Kuroko No Basuke slowly faded away :( Lol but still I'm really excited for the next chpter of KNB new game version...VORPAL SWORDS ROCKS..kay anyway lets continue lol**

**Still Kise's Pov**

I was sitting on the living room reading a magazine while waiting for Kisara to come out since she insist that she will be the one to cook and she wanted me too wait in the living room for her until she finish cooking. But to be honest , it really reminds me of ' her ' again. I just can't stop thinking about her ever since I step inside the house. Nothing inside has changed much since the last time I had come here. Back in Teiko, I would usually pleaded Kisana to let me taste her cooking. She would keep saying no but at the end she give up and promise to let me taste it. Sigh, thinking about it... I really do miss how her cooking taste like.

-Flashback-

( In the classroom )

" Mezumi-cchi ~ " I called out.

No response. " Please ? Mezumi-cchi ~ " I whined like a puppy. I keep calling her name until finally, she scowled, " Stop the whining Ryota. Fine, I'll do it but just let me concentrate on my study now or else... " she stops.

" Or else ? " I teased, since I know that she is loss at words. " Never mind. " she quit thinking and going back focusing on her Math. I pouted, " You became cold when you're studying Mezumi-cchi. "

" That's because I can't concentrate if someone keeps talking to me. "

" But you're supposed to help us practice. "

" I know and I had talk to Sei about it. He didn't seem to have any problem at all. " she replied coldly.

" But I have ! "

Kisana stopped looking at her Math book. She sighed and look at me, " Just let me concentrate alright Ryo ? I can't afford on getting bad marks again. I'll get scold by my parents. "

" I'll let you see cheat from me then. " I grinned. Kisara raise up her head and look at me, " Ryota ! " she scolded while playfully punch my arm. " Even if I could, I would not do it. Baka. " she replied. " You're too honest, Mezumi-cchi. "

" Really ? Then I guess I can be a good actress then. " she smiled.

" What do you mean ? " I asked her with full of curiousity.

" Nothing. Just pretend that I do not said anything ~ Anyways, Ryo... Why do you keep pleading me to make you a bento ? "

" Because I heard from Momocchi that your cooking is good ! And I want to be the first to taste it ! " I said with a mischievious smile. Kisana just stared at me for a moment and let out a small laughed, " You said that you heard from Satsuki-chan that my cooking tasted good and yet you said that you want to be the first to taste it. Isn't it a bit too late Ryota ? "

" I mean... I wanted to be the first boy friend that tasted it. " I said while rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand.

" Ryo... Which 'boyfriend' did you mean ? " she ask, while putting her textbook on the table beside her and rest one of her hand below her chin.

I smirked, I lean forward until our face was a bit close and place my hand on the table beside her. I could see her blush a little and yet try not to show it. " I mean this. " I slowly lean my face a little closer again and something unexpected happen. Before I could react on what she'll be doing, she bump her head on my forehead.

" Ah, sorry. Reflex. " she said with a palm face.

" Mezumi-cchi... You're sounding like Kuroko-cchi just now. " I said.

" Blame yourself Ryota.. If you haven't come closer, I would not have to bump my head to you. " she replied, reaching the textbook from the desk and continue to study it.

" I... " Damn... Just trying to replay what happen earlier, I wanted to punch myself ! Without thinking, I lean myself to her ! What if she keep a distance from me after what happen earlier !? And what if she hadn't bump her head to me !?

" Ryo, what are you daydreaming about ? Let's go. "

I snapped back from my thoughts and realize that Kisana has no longer sitting on the chair but she had already took her back and was waiting for me at the door.

I looked at her and ask, " Go where ? "

" My home, stupid. Didn't you say you wanted to taste my cooking ? "

" But.. Going to Mezumi-cchi 's home will make me crazy! " I joked. Kisana approach me slowly then the next moment, my cheeks are pinched by her hardly. " I-Itai ! Mezumi-cchi stop ! It hurts ! "

" You better not thinking about something PERVERTED Ryota, or I will make you regret it. " Kisana said as she pinch my cheeks harder.

" Gomenn Mezumi-cchi ! Just let go ! It hurtss ! " I pleaded. Kisana let go of my cheeks and smirk, " Apology accepted. Let's go, we were going to miss the bus. "

-to be continued** -**

**Sorry if its tooo short I run out of ideas quickly but Im currently working on the next chptr too hehe...and I guess Kise a bit OOC does it...sorry bout dat reallly sorrryy ! Well see ya next time again minaa :D btw... R&amp;R please :)**


End file.
